To Me, You Are Pefect
by FernandoTorres
Summary: Prom's right around the corner for Grant High School, and everyone's got a date. Well...everyone except for Amy and Ricky.   Ramy. Ricky/Amy. Ricky and Amy.
1. Principle of the Matter

**Just for the record...the way the characters _IN THIS CHAPTER_ got asked are not my own ideas. These were actual ways that people at my school were asked! :)**

* * *

><p>It's that time of year again –prom season. Girls and guys go crazy over tickets, tuxes, dresses, dinner reservations, limos, and most importantly…their dates. For those who have significant others, it's already a given who they're going with. But for those who are single, it's an endless torment to see which young man is brave enough to ask.<p>

Grant High School is no different. Students are scrambling around with their plans and ideas to ask their dates-to-be. There have been some pretty impressive ones so far. Henry asked Alice via intercom; he got the principal to pretend there was a note he found on the floor, so the principal acted like he was frustrated about finding notes so he decided to teach the student a lesson by reading it publically. The note said: "I've tried to think of many ways to do this. I'm hoping you will like it. Alice, will you go to prom with Henry?"

Grace was hoping to get Daniel to go with her, but since he's a college student, he has no interest in going to a high school prom. Jack wanted to take Grace, so he ended up asking her. He waited until she had a test in her AP US History class, and he asked the teacher if he could write "Will you go to the prom with Jack Pappas?" as a question at the end of the test. The teacher made sure she got that copy, and Grace freaked out in class when she saw the question. She said yes, of course.

Ben finally manned up to asking Adrian. At first he was hesitant and didn't want to, but he got his mind around it and realized that it's the right thing to do…to ask his wife. So he pretended he lost a bet to one of the students in her AP Economics class, and as a result, he had to bring cupcakes for everyone. Everyone but Adrian knew what was up. If a person had a golden wrapper, they had to give it to Adrian. At the bottom of each wrapper was one word. When Adrian collected all the golden wrappers, it said: "Will you go to prom with me? –Ben."

Griffin asked Peter by secretly taking Peter's phone and he replaced his name in Peter's contacts with "Prom?" so that when Griffin called Peter later that night, "Prom?" showed up in the caller ID.

There is still one girl yet to be asked…Amy. Everyone doubts her and Ricky's relationship since Ricky has yet to officially ask her. It's just the principle of the matter, and Amy is getting impatient waiting for him to ask. In fact, she doesn't even know if he was going to. They haven't really spoken of it or them going together. So that evening while they had dinner, Amy brought up the topic to see what he says.

"So…prom's in two weeks," Amy said.

"I know. It's impossible not to know with all these guys asking girls in huge ways. It's ridiculous," remarked Ricky.

"Ridiculous? I think it's cute! Asking a girl to prom publically is so romantic."

"Romantic? It's absurd. Why can't they just ask them privately without needing the whole world to know? Better yet…why do they even have to ask?"

"WHY? Ricky, no one knows who they'll be going with until they ask or get asked."

"How does someone in a relationship not know they're going with their boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"It's just common courtesy to ask! That's just taking the relationship for granted."

"How is that 'taking it for granted?' Isn't it a given they'll be going with their significant other?"

"Well…yeah, but you can't expect the girl to know that."

"HOW can you not expect the girl to know that? The girl is expecting to get asked by her boyfriend. The boyfriend is expecting her to say yes. The couple expects to go together. Why does he need to formally ask?"

"It's just sweet and gentleman-like."

"Yeah, whatever. It's still the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ricky, are you planning on attending prom?"

He was quiet for a bit. "I have no intention of going."

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT! WHY! Ricky, it's PROM."

"And?"

"It's your senior prom! Your last high school function. Do you really wanna miss out on a chance to be with the ones you care about one last time?"

"The only people I care about are you and John. I don't need to go to something stupid like prom just to be with you. It won't be our last time to be together."

"Well...I know. But what about your friends? You're gonna regret not going."

"No. I won't."

"I wanna go to prom."

He looked at her for a bit. "Then go."

"Ricky. I don't wanna go alone."

"Who said you're going alone? You'll be with Madison and Lauren and Grace. Oh, and Adrian."

"They all have dates."

"So what? You want me to be your date?"

"Obviously…" she rolled her eyes.

"We'll see," he said.


	2. It's Not Getting Any Better

**I hope you guys don't mind, but I decided to make this a smidge personal by referencing two of my favorite OTPs from two of my favorite TV shows. I also refer to my favorite movie! I really hope you guys recognize which shows the OTPs are from, and more than anything, I hope you guys have seen my favorite movie that I mention. Incase you haven't seen it, HEAD OVER TO YOUTUBE TO WATCH IT AS SOON AS YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER. It's hands down the best rom-com. So without further ado, here's chapter 2...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, while Amy was at her locker, she saw a girl walk by with a teddy bear holding a balloon that says "Prom?" She immediately saddened, because as the days till prom were decreasing, there was still no sign of Ricky asking her. Madison came running up to Amy just as she closed her locker.<p>

"The CUTEST thing happened in mine and Lauren's Physics class!" screamed Madison.

"What!" Amy asked playing along with their excitement.

"For our warm up, some guy wrote 'Topanga + Cory = Prom' on the board!"

Amy's smile immediately disappeared. "Oh. That's…really cute."

"It was, Amy! This is so much fun, watching all these girls getting asked!"

Just then, Lauren came up to Amy and Madison looking just as excited.

"A girl in my English class just got asked to prom is such a cute way," Lauren started.

"I was JUST telling Amy about Topanga!" Madison exclaimed.

"Oh, wait till you hear this. Chandler gave Monica a huge cake that said 'Will you be my date to prom'!" Lauren told them.

"That's…wonderful…" Amy's voice drifted.

Just then Madison's prom date walked by and winked at her, so Madison left the two girls to go talk to her date.

Lauren could see Amy getting upset. "Ricky still hasn't asked you, has he?"

"No."

"Well, I don't know why not. He'd be lucky to be your date."

"Yeah…I wish he thought the same. I mean, he doesn't even want to go."

"Well, do you wanna go?"

"More than anything, but I'm not gonna go alone!"

"Did you tell him that?"

"More than once, and it's making him want to go less and less so I just stopped."

"I'm sorry, Amy. You don't need a date though!"

"But Ricky's my BOYFRIEND. I want to go to prom with my boyfriend. And besides, all my friends have dates. I'd be lonely."

Ricky walked up to Amy right then. He gave Lauren a stern look that said 'Go away.'

"Hi Amy," he said happy to see her.

"Hi Ricky," she said before she gave him a kiss.

"I was thinking of letting my mom, Margaret, babysit John tonight. It's been a while since me and you have been alone. It'd be nice to get a little privacy and have no responsibility." He said softly to her. Whenever Ricky spoke like that, Amy found him hard to resist.

Amy smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great. So I'll drop John off at my mom's before 7."

"We should watch a movie or something."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"I'll see you tonight!" Amy walked away from her locker, as Ricky turned his gaze around to watch her walk away.

* * *

><p>The two had a candlelight dinner that Ricky made. Ricky seemed to be at such ease and happy. He held onto Amy's hand across the table when they just sat there talking after finishing their food. Amy seemed hesitant to bring prom up, but she knew she had to vocalize her thoughts if she wanted to go.<p>

"Ricky. Have you given any thought about prom?"

He let go of her hand and looked annoyed. "I already told you I didn't want to go."

She held onto his hand again. "Not even for me?"

He looked at their hands and looked up at her and didn't say anything. He gazed softly at Amy.

"Forget it. Forget I even brought it up. Let's watch a movie," said Amy as she held back tears.

Ricky got up and sat down on the couch. "What movie?"

"Love Actually!" she said excitedly.

"Aw, jeez, Amy. Really? A chick flick?" he whined.

"Hey! It's a good chick flick!"

"But I hate chick flicks. We're not watching this."

"I hate Jerry Lewis, but you still made me watch his movies with you!"

He couldn't argue that. "Fineee," he said defeated.

"Yay!" Amy put in the DVD and sat down on the couch next to Ricky as he put his arm around her.

Ricky seemed to enjoy the movie. He laughed at all the jokes, while Amy obsessed over the romance. Just as the scene where Mark confesses his love to Juliet ended, Ricky heard Amy sniffling. He paused the movie and looked at her.

"Amy, are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong…nothing at all. It's just that scene is so beautiful! It gets me every time," she laughed as she wiped her tears of happiness.

Ricky rolled his eyes and smirked at her. Just then an idea hit Ricky; you could almost hear the 'ding!' in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm really hoping you guys have seen Love Actually, because if you haven't, you might not fully understand the reference in the next chapter. Please comment if you have seen it! Here's a hint and teeny spoiler about the next chapter if you have seen it: look at the title of the fanfiction. If you haven't seen it and you've got 2 hours to kill, watch it. I highly recommend it for people who love chick flicks. It's on Youtube. But if you don't want to watch the movie, please at least watch the scene that Amy cried during (.comwatch?v=FFnSgPC-VXA). You'll get a better grasp at the reference and find the next chapter that much more sweet.**


	3. To Me, You Are Perfect

**I wanted to give a HUGE thank you to all of you! You have been so unbelievably kind and left such positive reviews! It means the world to see you guys enjoying it! So THANK YOU SO MUCH 3** **Just a caveat before you continue reading, I really hope you guys have, at least, watched the scene from Love Actually that Amy cried during. If you haven't, please watch it before you read this chapter. Trust me when I say this: everything will make A LOT more sense if you have and it will seem A LOT cuter! Trust me on that. Here's the link to it: .com/watch?v=FFnSgPC-VXA. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next afternoon at the butcher shop, Ben brought up Amy and prom to Ricky, much to his dismay.<p>

"I heard you still haven't asked Amy to be your date," said Ben.

"Yeah. And?" Ricky replied.

"And..you should get on it. Prom is less than two weeks away."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you to do. I'm just making a suggestion. Amy's a beautiful girl…ask her before someone else does."

"Okay, first of all. I don't need suggestions from you. Second of all, why would someone else ask her? She's with me."

"That's EXACTLY why someone else would ask her…she's with you and you haven't asked her. They know she's available."

"She's not available. Amy is not available. If she's going to have a date to prom, it's gonna be me."

"How can you expect to be her date if you don't even plan to ask her?"

"Who said I'm not planning on it? You don't know anything, Ben. No one does."

"If I wasn't with Adrian unfortunately…I would have asked Amy. I regret doing what I did. Amy could have had a date right now. I still hate myself for what I did to her…"

"You and Amy…that's over."

"Enjoy it while you can, Ricky Underwood, before someone better comes along." And with that, Ben walked away from him, letting Ricky reflect. Nora heard everything and went over to Ricky.

"What was that all about?" Nora asked Ricky.

"Where does Ben get the nerve to say all that? I swear, I have to watch not only my back extra carefully but Amy's too. Who knows what he plans on doing."

"Ehhh, well. He DID have a point though, kiddo. Amy could be going with anyone but she's not. She's waiting for you to ask her."

"I don't even want to go to prom. Why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"Why don't you understand Amy wants to go?"

"What's there to understand? I don't find the need to ask her formally. She's my girlfriend and I love her. She knows that. She also knows that I'd be her date."

"Does she? Does she know that? Here she is, telling you how badly she wants to go, and here you are, telling her and everyone else you don't want to go. She doesn't want to go without a date. Either she wants to go with you or not go at all."

"Then it's settled…she won't go at all."

"Ricky. You're taking her for granted."

"How am I taking her for granted!"

"Ricky. She gave up her teenage years to have YOUR child. The least you could do is give up one night for something she wants to do."

"John's not JUST my child. He's OUR child. Mine and Amy's."

"But she still had him. She didn't have to, but she did. She didn't have to let you see him, but she did. Ricky, that girl loves you. She's crazy about you. She does so much for you, and you never seem to appreciate it."

"Who says I don't appreciate it?" Ricky was getting angry.

"She knows she can never get a real commitment out of you. She's not okay with JUST living together, but she's doing it anyway just to make YOU happy. You wanted a sofa bed, so she got you a sofa bed. What did you do? You gave the girl an attitude and kept yelling about it. She didn't have to do that, but she did. She wanted you to be happy. She sacrifices so much for you, but you don't seem to do the same for her."

"I love Amy. I'm in love with Amy. I'm going to be with her for the rest of our lives. I've sacrificed a lot for her, too."

"Then take a few minutes of your time to make HER happy for a change. It won't be the end of the world if you just ask her."

"You know…part of the reason I kept putting it off was because I had no idea how to ask her. All these guys at school came up with elaborate creative ways to ask their dates. I want to top all of that. I want it to be a personal and romantic way. But the other night, we were watching a movie together…and I think I might of gotten an idea…"

"Then GO WITH THAT, Ricky! Go from there! I know Amy. She's going to love what you do no matter what it is."

"Trust me. She'll love this so much, she'll cry." Ricky smiled at his mom as they went back to working.

* * *

><p>That Monday at school, Amy's class was reading and discussing "The Great Gatsby" in her English class. There was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher walked over and opened it to see Ricky standing there with white poster sheets and a small CD stereo system. Ricky flipped the sheets to the side with writing. It read: "Say it's for Amy Juergens." The teacher looked at him and smiled. "It's for you Amy Juergens," she said winking at her.<p>

Amy got up from her seat confused. All her classmates were whispering and giggling. Since she sat in the back of the room, she couldn't see who was at the door. She walked up to see Ricky and saw him with the CD stereo system and poster sheets. She immediately knew that he was re-creating the scene from Love Actually she cried during. "Oh my god…" she whispered smiling tenderly at him. Ricky set the stereo down, and pressed play. "Silent Night" started playing softly, and Ricky started presenting one poster sheet after another to Amy as she read them in awe. They said:

Card 1: With any luck next year,

Card 2: I'll still be going out with you.

Card 3: *Pictures of Amy, Ricky, and John*

Card 4: But for now let me say,

Card 5: Without hope or agenda,

Card 6: Just because it's prom-

Card 7: (And at prom you tell the truth)

Card 8: To me, you are perfect.

Card 9: And my captivated heart will love you

Card 10: Until you look like this…

Card 11: *Picture of a zombie*

Card 12: Will you go to prom with me?

Amy started crying tears of joy. She smiled at him and nodded yes. He gave her two thumbs up and smiled back. He picked up the CD stereo system, which was still playing "Silent Night," and his poster sheets and walked away, back into the hallway. Amy stood there in shock for a little bit, but after a few seconds, she ran into the hallway after Ricky. She lightly grabbed his arm, and gave him a kiss. And she ran back to class. Everything was _exactly_ like the scene in the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Up until this point, every way a person got asked to prom were ways people I go to school with were asked...so essentially I didn't really come up with those on my own. But the "Love Actually re-make" has never been done, so the way Amy got asked is my own idea lol. I won't lie...it's a dream of mine to get asked that way, and well, since it probably won't happen for me, I thought I'd make it happen for Amy! <strong>

**BTW this is NOT the ending! There's still more to come :)  
><strong>


	4. Operation Mental Preparation

That weekend, Ricky invited Amy over for dinner with him and John (since it was Ricky's weekend with John). He made spaghetti and meat sauce, a meal that always feels nostalgic to both of them. Ricky and Amy kept staring into each other's eyes the entire night. They felt themselves falling in love all over again. It amazed Ricky how he felt this way. If he was feeling this way over prom, he had no idea what to expect if they were to say…get engaged. But to Ricky, marriage is a taboo subject, something he refused to think about unless someone else brought it up. And even then, he'd try to change the subject to something else.

After dinner and dessert, Ricky gave John a bath while Amy called her mom to catch up with her and ask her to come in town the next day to go dress shopping. Amy gushed and obsessed over how Ricky asked her and how perfect it was. Ricky overheard it from the bathroom and kept smiling to himself. He surprised himself over how romantic and sweet he truly can be. He never realized it, but all it took was a girl worth going the whole ten yards for. Amy was that girl. Amy was his everything, and he was hers. He was the first guy she kissed and slept with, and more than anything, she wanted him to be the last guy she kissed and slept with. It takes a special girl to get a player to quit the game, and Amy was that special girl for him. He wanted Amy to be the last girl he's ever with; that was his dream. He wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that.

After John's bath and Amy's phone call, they both put John to bed and decided to watch TV. They pulled out the bed from their sofa bed, and Amy sat next to Ricky with her legs over his lap. He wanted to watch baseball, but Amy insisted on watching Saturday Night Live. He reluctantly agreed.

"Andy Samberg is so cute. Isn't he cute!" Amy gushed.

"I'm not answering that…" Ricky said.

"He is so great. You know, Ashley always teases me that I have a thing for Jewish boys."

Ricky started laughing.

"What's so funny!"

"I'm laughing cause it's true! Well, half true anyway. I'm not fully Jewish."

"I know…but I never really realized I did until Ashley brought it up. You're half Jewish, Ben is Jewish, Andy is Jewish. Oh and so is Logan Lerman!"

"You're a Jew whore," Ricky laughed.

"HEY! I've only slept with one of those men," Amy winked.

"I have to say that he's a really lucky man."

"No. I'm the lucky one." Amy smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

Ricky slipped in a little tongue, trying to imply he wanted sex. Just as he slid his hands across Amy's thigh, she pulled back.

"I have an idea," she said.

"What?" he said kissing her neck.

"I think we shouldn't have sex until prom night."

Ricky stopped and looked at her. "No. That's a bad idea."

"What! No it's not! I think sex on prom night will be that much more great, if he held off for a week."

"No, I don't want to go a week without having sex with you. It's hard enough when you're on your period. You want me to go two weeks in total this month?"

"Aww, Ricky. Come on. I promise you prom night will be much sexier if we held off."

"Well, can't we just start this idea of yours tomorrow night…" he said before he kissed her passionately.

The taste of his lips drove her crazy, and the thought of what could come next made her crazier. She pulled back.

"Okay…fine. But after tonight, no sex until prom," she said giving in, "you're lucky I want you so badly." She kissed him again. She could feel him smiling the entire time.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy drove to her parent's house to meet up with Anne to go dress shopping. To tease Ricky until prom, she decided to stay at her parent's house for the week. Anne took Amy to Nordstrom and Bloomingdale's. Amy didn't want any of the dresses she saw. They spent two hours at both places trying on different dresses, so they decided to take a lunch break before resuming their hunt for the perfect dress. They were passing by a boutique on their way to their favorite restaurant when Amy stopped and looked at the mannequin through the window.<p>

"Mom. I think I found my dress."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me a while to update, but I was experiencing writer's block for a bit...I hope you enjoyed it! I honestly don't know WHY I keep doing it, but I'm making Amy's interests similar to mine. This time I decided to add one of my favorite shows, Saturday Night Live. I also brought in my love for Andy Samberg and Logan Lerman. I hope you guys didn't mind!<strong>


	5. It's About Time

The week went by slowly as everyone was anxiously awaiting prom. Since it was Ricky's weekend with John, after Ricky got off work Friday afternoon, Amy dropped off John early at his place, so she could go get a mani/pedi. Both Ricky and Amy were getting increasingly impatient and nervous. The next night would be a fun step for them as a couple. Ricky bought their tickets, took care of dinner reservations, and got the corsage and boutonniere. He was going above and beyond to make sure the night was perfect. Ricky's foster parents were going to babysit John while they attended prom, and Ricky asked if they could also let John spend the night there, so he and Amy could be completely alone that night. Ricky was double checking to make sure everything was set. He opened the drawer to his nightstand when he noticed he was out of condoms. John was already asleep, so he couldn't go get more. He dialed Amy.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Amy. What are you upto?

"Not much…just watching a movie."

"Oh, what movie?"

"The Social Network…it was on HBO. And since I had nothing better to do, I figured why not."

"With Jesse Eisenberg and Andrew Garfield? AKA more Jews for you to drool over." He poked fun at her.

"Oh, hah hah. Very funny."

"I try. Listen. Can you do me a favor and go out and get something for me. Well. Not for me. For us."

"Okay, sure. What is it?"

"We ran out of condoms. John's already asleep, so I can't leave. Do you mind picking up another box? I'd go myself tomorrow, but I'm working and after that I'll be busy with prom stuff…obviously."

"Oh, okay. Sure. I don't see why not."

"Great, thanks Amy! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

* * *

><p>After she bought the condoms, Amy was about to get in her car when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see it was Ben.<p>

"Oh…hi Ben. Didn't expect to see you here." She said.

"Yeah, I just came to pick up some pain killers. I see you bought condoms...I'm assuming for Ricky..."

"Yeah..."

"Wow. He's pretty big isn't he?" Ben said looking at the size on the box.

"Yeahhhhh," Amy blushed, "Why do you need pain killers?"

"Headache…Adrian's driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"Amy. She's not a good person. She's…she's…psychotic. Look. As a friend, I'm going to be honest."

"Okay…"

"I really wish I hadn't screwed up twice with Adrian…first having sex with her, second marrying her. I wish it could have been me and you going to prom together. Like it should be. But. I have Adrian and you have Ricky."

"It was just meant to be this way, Ben."

"I guess so. Look, Amy. I have to tell you something. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm just being a friend and looking out for you and Ricky."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing…yet. Adrian's up to no good. Promise me you'll be extra careful around her tomorrow. And whatever you do, don't let Ricky near her. It's going to end ugly. I know Adrian. I know what she's trying to cook up. Promise you and Ricky won't go anywhere near her. PROMISE me!"

"Oh, wow. Okay! Okay. Ben. Okay. I promise. I….why…Adrian…why! Does it kill her to let other people be happy?"

"The only reason she's my date is because it was the right thing to do…for me to ask her."

"Well, I hope you have a better time than you're expecting tomorrow night. I'll see you later."

Amy got in her car and drove back home. She was scared to think of what could happen. Adrian was evil, and when she wants something, she'll do whatever she needs to to get it.

* * *

><p>It was finally here. PROM. Everyone was so busy getting ready for a special night. Ricky was going to pick Amy up at 5:30 to go to Grace's for pictures. They had a small group: Ricky and Amy and Jack and Grace. To avoid drama, Ben wanted his group to consist of Alice and Henry as well as a few others. He didn't want to be around Ricky and Amy since Adrian was most likely on a mission to ruin the night for them.<p>

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty and she hoped Ricky would think the same. She was ready for this special night to begin, and she was ready to spend it with someone as great as him. Meanwhile, Ricky dropped off John at his foster parents' house. He felt himself getting nervous and butterflies in his stomach. His palms were sweaty, and he hoped Amy liked how he looked. He had to admit, he looked pretty good. He just wanted Amy to want him as much as he wants her. When he got to Amy's house, it took him a while to regain his composure. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just prom. He got out of his car and walked to the front door and knocked. He took a deep breath. George answered the door.

"Well! If it isn't Ricky! You sure clean up nice!" he shouted as he lead Ricky to the living room.

"Thanks, Mr. Juergens. Is Amy ready?"

"She'll be out in a few," Anne answered for George as she came in the room.

"Hi, Ms. Juergens," Ricky said.

"Hi, Ricky. You look so handsome!" Anne exclaimed.

"Yes…he does," said a sweet yet seductive voice. Ricky turned his head to see it was Amy. She was standing in the doorway smiling at him. There she was in a strapless white gown that went down to the floor. The dress had a slit on the right side, exposing her right leg to her mid thigh. Also at the right side of the dress was a dark gold flower like embroidery, with some dark silver designs within it, that went from the side of the right boob to the hip. In the middle of the stunning embroidery, the dress had see-through fabric, exposing Amy's beautiful skin. Her hair was up, and she had dark golden chandelier earrings. He was mesmerized.

"Wow…" Ricky managed to choke out.

"Hi, Ricky," Amy smiled.

"Amy, you look…beautiful."

"Thank you, Ricky. You look very handsome."

Ricky looked down at himself. He was wearing a black tux with a dark gold vest and tie. Amy told him what color the design on her dress was so they could match. He looked back up at Amy, checking her out from head to toe. He was completely speechless.

"Are you ready to go…" Amy laughed a little nervously.

"Oh, yeah. I have the corsage and boutonniere," he said as he handed the boutonniere to her and he got out the corsage. He put her corsage on first. It was a beautiful white rose and white flowers with gold ribbon and pearls. Ricky's boutonniere was a white rose with gold ribbon and a bit of baby breath flowers. Anne and George took pictures of the couple and with the couple before they head off to Grace's for group pictures. Anne and George were going to go as well to get pictures of the group, and Ricky's foster parents, John, and his birth mom, Nora, were also going.

As they were ready to head out the door, Ricky looked at and Amy and smiled. He held out his arm and said, "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Amy smiled as Ricky escorted her to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, I don't really know why I had Amy buy condoms...I just needed to find some sort of excuse for her to run into Ben. And I couldn't think of anything else for her to need...<br>**

**Amy's dress is a dress I saw online, and I tried my best to describe it. To further help you visualize it, go to Google Images and search: 2011 Cinderella's Closet Collection Prom Dress Page 096. Amy's dress is the very first picture! :)  
><strong>

**P****rom's finally here...I wonder what's in store for Grant High School...hmmmm.  
><strong>


End file.
